


callum does nanowrimo

by planetundersiege



Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [45]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Funny, Rayllum, Wordcount: 100-500, Writing, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “Hello, Earth to Callum. I’ve called you over twenty times already!”
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588306
Kudos: 20





	callum does nanowrimo

Rayla walked up the stairs to the second story of the house, groaning loudly. She had been sitting alone at the kitchen table for so long and had called Callum more times than she could count, but nothing. No answer at all, and it was bothering her,  _ especially _ since he had promised they would have dinner together.

After all, he had worked the entire day without a single break.

As Rayla reached Callum’s office she barged in without knocking, and saw that he was still sitting by the computer. The sound of his fingers constantly smashing the keyboard as he typed in the air. The air was dry and old and Rayla knew Callum should have probably opened a window. And by his side was four empty cups of coffee. She could do nothing but to facepalm and groan over the way her stupid husband acted, but even then he didn’t turn around.

He  _ still _ hadn’t noticed she was in the room with him.

So, she walked up to him and tapped his shoulder.

“Hello, Earth to Callum. I’ve called you over twenty times already!”

That seemed to make him snap out of it.

“Rayla, why are you here?”

“Well, I am here to make sure you don’t die. Food, now. It’s getting cold.”

“Why did you make lunch this early?”

“Lunch? It’s dinner Callum. It’s six in the afternoon!”

“Really? I didn’t notice.”

Sigh.

“Of course you didn’t, you’ve been typing away on this writing project of your nonstop. Seriously, NaNoWriMo is  _ not _ healthy for you if you keep this up.”

“But Rayla, I need to finish my draft before the month is over.”

“Well, you have plenty of time. A break for dinner and some quality time with your  _ wife _ won’t be the end of the world.” she said, patting him on the shoulder. “You get like this every year sweetie. Remember that actual health is important too.”

He nodded.

  
“Okay, you’re right. Let’s go have dinner.”

“That’s the spirit, but if it’s cold you will buy me takeout tomorrow.”


End file.
